The Case of the Missing Lightsaber II
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Sequel to The Case of the Missing Lightsaber. Boredom reigns supreme and Yoda knows this first hand so he has decided to do something about it...again but this time with a little twist...


**~* I couldn't help it. I decided to post a sequel to the oneshot I posted about Mace and Yoda. I got seven reviews on that one so I want to see if I can beat that in this one. This one isn't Mace/Yoda but it does have both characters. It's a humorous oneshot and not meant to be taken all too seriously. Reviews are much appreciated and I really hope that you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber II**

**By xXJedi Knight BLazeXx**

**

* * *

**

Anakin was bored.

He was usually always bored whenever he had to stay on Coruscant while the rest of the Jedi were fighting the war. Only a few days had passed by since his knighting ceremony, which was only a few days following the search for Mace Windu's lightsaber.

Anakin grinned. It was funny seeing the look on Mace's face when, not only did he find his lightsaber exactly where he left it, but he also learned it was Yoda, _Yoda_ out of all people, who hid it.

_I have to give that green dwarf some credit, he does have a mischievous side,_ Anakin thought.

A plan began to form in his mind and he got to his feet before making his way out of his room. He walked over to the Room of a Thousand Fountains were he was sure Master Yoda was and, sure enough, the little green dwarf was there, meditating.

"Hello Master Yoda," Anakin greeted him.

"Hello young Anakin," Yoda greeted him in reply. "Come, join me you will."

Anakin walked across the courtyard before sitting down. "That prank you pulled on Mace was funny," he admitted smiling.

Yoda laughed. "Bored I was, saw nothing else to do I did," he said before he grinned and moved his cloak and Anakin saw Mace's lightsaber was, once again, hooked to his belt.

Anakin grinned before laughing. "And yet people say _I _lose everything," he said.

Yoda smiled. "Lose things you do, Skywalker, but take things from you no one else does," he said.

Anakin smiled.

_Anakin, where are you?_ Obi-Wan's voice sounded in the vaults of Anakin's mind.

_What is it, Master?_ Anakin asked silently. As only a few days had gone by since Anakin's ceremony, he was still calling his master.

_Why don't you join me? We could have a sparring match,_ Obi-Wan's voice said.

_All right, Master,_ Anakin replied before he got to his feet and looked at Yoda.

"I will see you later, Master Yoda, I have to find Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"Of course, go you will."

"Don't hid Mace's lightsaber without me."

Yoda grinned before nodding and Anakin got to his feet before walking off, not realizing he left his own lightsaber behind.

* * *

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as Anakin walked over to join him. "Are you ready for the sparring lesson?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "I'm ready, Master," he replied.

"Anakin, where's your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked when he noticed that Anakin didn't have his lightsaber with me.

Anakin glanced at his belt before swearing in Huttese under his breath. "I swear, I had it with me, Master," he protested.

"Anakin, you lost it_ again_ didn't you?"

"I had it with me when I went to visit…Master Yoda?" Anakin narrowed his eyes and Obi-Wan noticed he was going deep in thought.

"You can't very well blame Master Yoda for taking your lightsaber," he pointed out.

"Why not? He took Mace's."

"That doesn't matter."

"People do the strangest things when their bored."

"Yes but that does not mean Yoda took it. You most likely though you had it with you but misplaced it somehow."

"Master, when are you going to learn to believe me?"

"When you prove to me that you are telling the truth."

"But I_ am!_"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well, then let us go speak with him," he said.

* * *

"I know you took it," Mace protested narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the little green dwarf that was meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Took what I did?" Yoda asked blinking open his eyes.

"My lightsaber!"

"Blame me you do?"

"You've done it before!"

"Control your anger you will, Master Windu," Yoda snapped smacking Mace hard on the shin with his gimer stick.

"Ow!" Mace complained. "But I know you took it, you took it before."

"And?"

Mace scowled.

"Your lightsaber's missing again?" Obi-Wan asked walking over to join him and Mace glanced at him.

"Yes," he replied.

"So is Anakin's."

"This is different, Anakin always loses his lightsaber, or breaks it, and Master Yoda took mine," Mace protested.

"Hey," Anakin protested.

"He's got a point," Obi-Wan muttered.

"You don't say."

"I just did."

Anakin turned around before walking away and banging his head against the wall of the Room before walking back to join them.

Mace looked back at Yoda. "Where is it?" he asked, his voice was calm again though he was getting a bit frustrated.

"Ask Skywalker did you?"

"Why would Skywalker take it?"

"Ask him and tell you he will, perhaps, hmmm?"

"Why are you two talking as though I'm not here?" Anakin complained.

"You complain too much," Obi-Wan said.

"Do not!"

Mace looked at Anakin. "Did you take my lightsaber?" he asked.

"No, Yoda did, I saw it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Rat," Yoda muttered.

"Where is it?" Mace asked looking at Yoda.

Yoda smiled. "Hee hee hee hee," he said. "Look up and find them you two might." With that, Yoda got to his feet before waddling away, his mischievous laughter echoing behind him.

"Force, I hate riddles," Anakin muttered.

"Look up? Look Up? What could that mean?" Mace murmured.

"I don't know," Anakin admitted.

* * *

Later that day, as they got ready to leave on another mission for the Republic, Mace was still pondering Yoda's words. "Look up? Look up?" he muttered before he sighed and then it hit him.

"I GOT IT!" he exclaimed so loudly that all the clone troopers glanced at him but Mace was beyond caring as he jogged past them to join Anakin.

Anakin glanced at him. "What is it, Master Windu?" he asked.

"I found out Master Yoda's riddle. What do we look up at while we're in space?" Mace asked.

"The stars?"

"Before that."

"The…viewport of the cockpit?" Understanding dawned on Anakin and he took off running to his Delta Aethersprite and he leapt onto the cockpit. Sure enough, strapped to the top of the canopy of the ship was his lightsaber.

"Mischievous little dwarf," Anakin muttered as he struggled to pull his lightsaber off of the canopy. He finally managed to pull it off but he lost his balance and tumbled off of the ship before landing hard on the ground.

"Are you all right, General Skywalker?" Rex asked hurrying over to join him.

"Dazed but I'll be fine," Anakin replied.

Mace walked over to join him and Anakin noticed the dark skinned Jedi's lightsaber was hooked to his belt once again. "Have a nice fall?" Mace asked.

"Oh shut up!" Anakin snapped.

"Gee, you found your lightsaber, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Then you have no need to bite my head off."

"What I want is to get back at Master Yoda," Anakin muttered.

Mace narrowed his eyes. "No one can out prank Yoda," he said.

"And how do you know this?"

Mace shrugged. "He's the oldest member of the Jedi Order so it makes since that he's done this before and if no one's gotten him back yet, what makes you think we'll be the first?" he asked.

Anakin sighed. "You've got a point there," he muttered.

"Do I not always?"

"Where did you get this sarcasm from, Master Windu?"

"Perhaps it was from spending too much time with you."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm not bald."

Anakin grinned. "Well…" he began.

"Don't even think about it, Skywalker," Mace threatened.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Anakin protested widening his eyes innocently though amusement glittered in his blue eyes and Mace let out a long sigh before rolling his eyes skyward.

* * *

**~* Yup, that was the sequel to **_**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber**_** and I hope that you liked it. Tell me if it was stupid, if it was funny, or if you want to flame it, flames will be used to roast Palpypie and Dooku alive. Reviews are much appreciated and please help me to beat my goal of at least eight reviews.**

**~Blaze~**


End file.
